The Adventures of Mordecai
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: The Summary is inside.  All I am going to say is MargaretxMordecai.  Also, Rated T for blood.
1. Prologue

To avoid confusion, this story does a lot of POV swapping. Three periods will indicate a change, and I will even say who is going to be telling the story in bold letters. That way, you have no excuse for confusion POV wise.

"Words in quotes" means someone is talking

Italicized words means a character is thinking.

Underlined Text, in or outside of a quote, means the words have emphasis.

Summary- Mordecai and Benson have been asked to taste test a new Soda. Their lives are changed forever by a Dixie cup full of Soda, as they both gain powers. Mordecai develops a sense of justice, and he is strong, fast, can read minds, sense nearby danger, and can change someone's emotions by touching them. Benson becomes evil, and the same powers as Mordecai, but rather than a sense of justice, he has developed a bloodlust. Benson dates Margaret, but when it goes awry, Margaret tells him she hopes he dies a lonely death. She is angry, but is switched to calm by Mordecai, and she learns there is more to him than she knows.

Margaret is kidnapped, and Mordecai must battle gangsters, monsters, robots, and more to save her. Will he prevail, or will he die trying? Read and review please.

Prologue

It Begins.

Mordecai POV

The blade of my sword crashed into the blade of my former boss's sword for what had the hundredth time of this fight. Benson and I have both developed powers. I learned from a wise man who taught me to control my powers that when you have powers, the choice is yours. It didn't make sense until this fight. Every time our blades clashed, sparks flew out. Margaret, the woman I have vowed to protect was away from this, watching, waiting for her hero to prevail. Benson threw me under a park bench, and jumped on top of it. I drove my sword into his foot. He yelled, as blood leaked through the sole of his expensive shoe.

OOPS, I am way too far ahead. I forgot to tell you how my adventure began…

It all started as I was hanging out on a park bench. Rigby was on a family vacation, and I was not invited. So until he comes back, I just have to sit here and twiddle my thumbs. Benson came over to me,

"MORDECAI," he screamed, "GET UP, YOU LAZY BASTARD! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE WORK TO DO," I was going to retaliate, but then a soda vender came by.

"Excuse me, Gentlemen," he said, his voice loud and obnoxious, "I would like you to sample our new soda." Benson and I decided to put our fight off for now, and have some of that soda.

I took the tiny, fragile Dixie cup in my hand. The drink tasted like peaches and cream, while it wasn't terrible, I certainly wouldn't buy it. Benson and I threw our cups in the trash.

"So?" asked the obnoxious man, "how was it?" I tried to respond, but I had a major stomach ache. So bad, I could only squeeze out a groan. My whole body was tingling. My legs became that of Jelly.

Benson seemed to be having a similar reaction, and we both were trying to ask the guy what the hell was in that drink.

"You babies," he said, "It's not that bad. Watch this." The man pulled a two liter bottle of the stuff, and took a drink.

"MMMmmm," he said, "scrum-diddly," he couldn't say umptious, because his corpse hit pavement. Benson abandoned me, as I tried to stand up.

"Mordecai?" asked a voice, Margaret. She ran to meet me, and pulled me to my feet. "Are you okay?" Unable to talk, I shook my head no.

"What happened?" she asked. I took a pen and a notepad and wrote, "I had a weird soda and this happened."

"Which was?" Margaret asked,

I wrote, "I have a major stomach ache, and my legs are that of jelly. Oh, and I can't talk." Margaret read the note, and took me to the café. She handed me glass after glass of water. After about ten, I could talk again.

"Thank you," I said.

"So what was the soda?" she asked,

"I couldn't see the name." I said, "But it tasted like peaches and cream. The guy who had us try it drank some, and he died."

"That's ridiculous." Said Margaret.

I took her back to where I had the soda. The salesman's body was being loaded away by the Coroner, in the trash was the bottle. I took it and read the label,

"Peachy Creamy," I read aloud.

Margaret excused herself, going on a date with another boyfriend.

Margaret POV

I hurried along, unknowing how badly this date would end, I found my date: Benson. Now that I look back on it, that was a huge mistake.

An hour in, and I was storming out of the restaurant we were at. All of my no-touch zones had been violated three times. I thought Benson was a gentleman, but he couldn't keep his hands off me. I was surprised that I held out as long as I did,

"Hey," yelled Benson, "come back here." That was it. I whipped around and yelled.

"Get away from me, you f*****g pervert. I hope you die a lonely and horrible death." I stomped off.

Benson POV

I watched Margaret storm off, and I felt my fists clench. I had a massive desire to spill innocent blood. I was near the airport, and I saw the plane land. Perfect, Victims. The old me was dead, obliterated. Now this Benson, the bloodthirsty, Malicious Benson, was going to make people die.

Margaret POV

If anger could be measured by temperature, steam would be blowing out of my ears hard enough to knock Hulk Hogan on his butt. I stormed along, unknowing that things were about to get much better.

Mordecai came from around the corner,

"Margaret?" he asked, "what happened?"

"I don't feel like talking," I said. Mordecai put his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to be mad, but for some reason, my anger seemed to melt, it was actually soothing.

I spent the rest of the night with him, and I never knew he could be such a gentleman.

First chapter done. IF you don't like OOCness, then close the story, because it's not changing.


	2. A Rivialry is Born

Chapter one

A Rivalry is born

**Benson POV**

It was still dark, and I had somewhere to go. I got in touch with one of the Crime lords of the city, and he arranged a meeting in this ally with his best guards. I walked in, and sat on the rickety stool provided for me, while the others sat on comfortable chairs.

"Hey," said one of the guards, "you're a gumball machine. If I give you a quarter, can I have some of your brain?" The others laughed at his joke, and I pretended to.

"Enough idle chitchat," said the crime lord, "why have you asked for me to grace you with my presence?"

"I was cheated out of a good time, by a robin named Margaret. Margaret needs to be taught a lesson in leaving in the middle of a date." I decided to leave out how many times I touched her inappropriately. In the pale moonlight, I could see the crime lord's face curve into a smile. Or, it was more of a smirk.

"We will do Margaret a favor," he began, before adding, "for $100,000." My eyes went wide enough that my eyeballs almost came out,

"I don't have that kind of money." I said.

"For wasting my time," said the man, "Mickey here will splatter gumballs all over the street." A huge man came and grabbed me.

I could hold my anger no longer, I grabbed Mickey's arm, and slammed my fist into his elbow. There was a deep crunch. Mickey screamed, as his arm was bent in a way no arm was designed to bend. I tossed Mickey back at his gang, him and his destroyed limb sailing through the night air, and breaking his neck on the wall. The other guards lunged at me, and with many crunches, screams, and blood splatters, I had them all dead. The blood was dripping off my knuckles. I grabbed the crime lord by his shirt collar.

"If you aren't going to do the job," I said, "I will do what I did to your guards. That'd do the city a big favor."

"Did I say $100,000 dollars?" asked the man, "I meant absolutely free. I will even do it myself. Since you killed all my guards." That last bit was under his breath, and I pretended not to hear it.

"Good," I said, "bring me evidence of her death, and I won't kill you." The man grabbed a twelve caliber pistol and left the ally.

…

**Mordecai POV**

Margaret and I had a great time together, and she offered to let me crash at her house for the night. The house wasn't fully furnished, but you don't make enough for that if you only live off of tips. I crawled into bed and we slept. Suddenly, a tingling in my spine woke me up. I had a bad feeling. I could somehow sense that Margaret's life was in danger. I let my instincts take over. I left the bed, and there was a man walking onto her porch. This man had a pistol in his jacket. Before he could shoot the lock, I opened the door, and my fist greeted his face. The man got up quickly.

"So," he said, "TWO dead bodies for the price of one."

"Don't bank on it," I said. Lightning quickly, I was landing blow after blow upon him. I kicked the gun out of his hand when he drew it, and tossed him into a trash can. I kicked that trashcan down the hill.

Had I really done that? The old Mordecai would be hiding in the closet, but this new one beat the snot of out of the guy who was posing a threat upon my friend. I had to learn to do that by will, because I figured the guy wouldn't be the only one trying to hurt her. I walked back into the house, and locked the door behind me. Margaret was standing there in her night gown. Her sleepy eyes were fixed on me,

"Mordecai?" she asked, "what happened?" I decided to lie.

"I was just getting a glass of water," I began, but she cut me off,

"I heard fighting,"

"It was a dream," I said,

"Really?" she asked, "and are you going to tell me you got that black eye by tripping on your way to the fridge?" She had me beat. I fessed up, but she didn't buy it.

"Mordecai," she said, "you're many things, but a fighter isn't one of them."

…

**Benson POV**

I walked onto Margaret's street. If the crime lord was as deadly as the news made him out to be, Margaret's goose should be cooked. I was going to greet him personally to let him know his crime could continue. Suddenly, a trashcan rolled down the hill, and came to rest about a yard or two from me. I heard moaning from the inside, so I went to check. Lo and behold, I was starting into the bruised face of the crime lord. Several teeth were missing, his nose had some caked blood, some was still pouring out, and his lips were purple and swollen, even in the pale moonlight.

"Margaret has a bodyguard." he said, in deep slurs.

"Give me your pistol." I said, in a demanding tone,

"I can't." he said.

"Why not?" I demanded,

"The guy took it."

Rage consumed me. I ripped the guy from the trash can and slammed his head on the pavement until he was dead. I was going to kill Margaret myself, since this guy didn't have the sense to shoot the bastard who protected her. I went to the door and slammed it down.

Margaret was yelling at Mordecai. Could he be that bodyguard? I dismissed the idea as ridicules. Mordecai couldn't hurt a fly with a nuclear warhead. Mordecai spoke up,

"Sir," he said, "what brings you here?" I said,

"Margaret's blood." I ran towards her, but something with a grip of steel grabbed my arm and tossed me like a baseball out of there and into the family room. Mordecai told Margaret to run. I retaliated his blow by throwing him out of the house.

…

**Mordecai POV**

I landed hard on the front lawn, and I saw something: the gun I kicked from the attacker. I grabbed it, and ran back inside. Margaret was hiding, and Benson was tearing up the house while searching for her.

I raised the pistol and fired. It hit Benson in the side. It went in, but he didn't have much of a reaction, aside from running right at me. I shot about five more shots, before he fled the house.

Before he did, he yelled two words.

"You're fired."

I patched up my wounds as the morning sun rose. Had last night really happened? Did I really save Margaret twice? Margaret seemed to think so, and she thanked me nonstop. Now it seemed she bought the story of the first attacker. I kept the gun, and I may need it for later.

"I'm sorry about your Job," said Margaret, "I think the Café has a slot open, maybe you can go down there and take it." I decided that was a good idea, plus, the restaurant was right near the airport, so I could try for the job and get Rigby, whose plane was due to land in an hour.


	3. Mordecai's New Job

Chapter two

Mordecai's New Job

**Mordecai POV**

Margaret and I walked into the Café. She seemed to stick to me like glue, as if Benson might come back for round two. We found the corpse of the first attacker, and the news identified him as Dante Clank, a notorious crime lord. People are dying a lot since I had that soda. Not even twenty four hours, and two were dead, I was on the unemployment line, and it seemed something was happening to me. I had a huge urge to protect innocents, while I always supported that, I never really did it myself until lately.

"Margaret," called a voice, Margaret's boss, "You know I have a policy against employees showing up on their days off, you have to come back tomorrow."

"Sir," Margaret replied, "I'm not here to work. I heard you have a spot open and my friend here needs a job."

"Well," said the man, "that changes things. I have someone in the back who also wants the job. I guess you two can compete for it, I love seeing competition." He told Margaret to wait in the dining area, and led me to the back, and there was a guy in his late teens. A pair of headphones was over his ears, and I could hear heavy metal rock music from where I was standing. The boss came and tapped him,

"Fair warning," He said, "neither employees nor POTENTIAL employees are allowed have iPods or other music players. Put it away." I could hear a voice,

_Ugh, this sucks. I'm only here because my mom and dad made me come. _The voice wasn't that of the boss, it had to be the other guy. Did I just read his mind? I took the seat next to him.

"Gentlemen," said the boss, "there is only one slot open, and you can't both have it. I can't hire just anybody; you have to prove that you can handle it. So we will take some tests. Whoever performs the best may take the job." The man led us back to the dining area, where Margaret was sitting.

"Margaret," said the boss, "will you help me do the tests?" Margaret nodded, and stood.

"The first test," said the man "is a memory test. Margaret will say an order, and you will recite said order, as close to word for word as possible." The other guy was Mike, he looked like his parents dragged him outta bed and forced him to come here. I could tell that, if it were his choice, he would be playing video games, sleeping, or blaring more of that music.

"Mordecai," said the boss, "you go first. Stand in front of this window and listen to Margaret. Say the order again as best as you can remember. Try to challenge him, Margaret." The man was standing behind the window, posing as a fry cook.

"I want," said Margaret, "a large triple atomic burger, with large cool fries, and an extra-large coco bean milkshake." I faced the boss,

"I want," I said, "a large triple atomic burger, with large cool fries, and an extra-large coco bean milkshake." I recited, it having stuck perfectly word for word in my mind. The boss beamed,

"Perfect," he said, "I couldn't have done better myself. Okay Mike, your turn." Mike and I traded places.

"I want," said Margaret, "A Caesar small salad, with ranch dressing, a small coffee, and a bowl of cereal." A look of confusion slapped across Mike's face, and then he said,

"I'll take a large fry." The boss looked at him,

"Did you even try?" he asked,

"Not really, no." said Mike,

"Then Mordecai wins this one."

"What if," said Mike, "I'd said I had tried?"

"Mordecai would still be the victor." The man led us to the back of the dining area, while Margaret set up some mannequins.

"A waiter," said the man "must be able to hold a tray full of plates without spilling on customers." Margaret finished putting up the mannequins, and posed as the costumer who ordered five glasses of water.

"If anything from the trey touches the mannequins, they will make a sound, and you will fail. You are also going to be timed to see how long it takes. You're up first, Mordecai." I took the trey, and it was very light, I barely noticed it on my fingers. I began to walk, maneuvering around the pretend customers. A chair moved out in front of me. I pushed it away with my foot, and set the trey on Margaret's table.

The man hit the button on the stop watch again.

"That took ten seconds. Mordecai, you were born to be a waiter. Mike, it's your turn. Don't make it easy for Mordecai."

Mike took the trey in his hands. It seemed to wobble. Though he managed to not get the mannequins wet, he took a while, and when the chair pushed out, he tripped on it. The five glasses of water spilled all over Margaret. She was soaked from head to toe.

"You didn't pass," said the Boss, "the costumer wore her drinks rather than drink them, and you took over two minutes to go have the length of the room. One more test, then we will see who gets the job. I am leaning towards hiring Mordecai, and I will be very hard pressed to change my mind." Margaret and her boss took a seat at another table,

"This last test," said the boss "is to properly handle a costumer complaint. We will act as customers, and you will each act as a waiter. Mordecai, you start." The boss paused, and then began to act like a complaining customer, "This coffee is bland."

"I'm sorry, sir." I said, "Is there something you would like to have to replace that coffee? If there is something else I can bring you, I would be much obliged." The boss beamed again.

"Very good, Mordecai. Go ahead Mike." This time, Margaret acted as the complaining costumer,

"These pancakes taste funny," Mike walked up behind her,

"I think you haven't really tried them," he shoved her face into the imaginary pancakes, and she hit her nose on the table, causing it to bleed. The boss got really mad.

"Michael!" he said, "You obviously aren't putting in any effort, and I see that your mom and dad forced you here. You are a total klutz, and we NEVER, EVER put hands on customers, not even fake ones. I could have you arrested for making Margaret bleed." I handed Margaret a tissue to help tend to the bloody nose she was tending to.

"GET OUT OF MY RESTAURANT!" Mike fled, and I got the job. It felt good knowing that I was not on the unemployment line. I was both angry and sympathetic with Mike. On one hand, he made Margaret bleed, but on the other, he didn't have a choice, his parents were probably going to give him a major chew out session.

"You did great Mordecai," said Margaret, as she stepped out of the bathroom with a clean face.

"I have to go and pick up Rigby," I said, "his plane is landing in ten minutes."

"Goodbye, Mordecai. You're my hero." She had no idea how long I had hoped to hear those words from her directed at me.


	4. Airport Defender

Chapter Three

Airport Defender

**Rigby POV**

The plane was going to land soon, and I could hardly contain my excitement. I had gone a week without seeing Mordecai, and when I found him, we were going to make up for lost time. Don't get me wrong, I am not gay for Mordecai, but I would much rather spend time with Mordecai than my yodeling great grandmother. The plane landed, and I picked up my backpack, (full of books, games, and other things), and went into the airport. I saw a familiar blue jay sitting in one of the chairs near the gate I came in from: Mordecai. He stood up, and we did our usual best friend greeting. Afterwards, I noticed a major change in him,

"Whoa," I said, "When I left you were pretty flabby, now you have some serious muscles. What's your secret?" He bit his lip, like he was hesitant to tell me,

"We'll get to that later," he said, "when we're in a more privet place." We got my luggage, and then we went to the coffee shop in the airport to swap stories what we had done during our time apart over our hot drinks.

…

**Mordecai POV**

I was having a blast talking to Rigby, but I had to wait until we got back to our house before I told him of my sudden powers. Suddenly, I felt the tingle in my spine again. I felt it when Margaret was in danger, so I guessed she was in danger again. Was it Benson? I didn't know, but I had to prevent whatever danger from hurting her. I had to lie to Rigby, as much as it hurt.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said, and swigged down the remaining coffee in my cup. I quickly left to get to Margaret, but as it turned out, it wasn't her who was in danger. I saw a MASSIVE monster, which could be described as a Silverback gorilla that was tripled in size and made of sheer golden stone. It was smashing whatever was within arm's reach, and if you could have seen it, you would have guessed that it was able to hit Godzilla in the chest by standing at his feet. I had to stop this thing before it hurt somebody. I ran at it at full speed, and going way faster than I normally could. I slammed into the monster, and knocked it onto its rear end.

The Monster let out a bellow of rage, and got up. It launched its massive fist at me, but I jumped into the air and dodged perfectly, like we rehearsed it a million times. I countered by kicking the beast on the back of the head. Now it was furious, as it plucked me from the air before I had a chance to land. It tossed me like a free throw, and I sailed back to the coffee shop. I smashed through the window with the coffee shop's logo on it.

"Run, Rigby." I yelled. Rigby fled, and the other customers and staff weren't hesitant to follow his example. I didn't feel too much, just the thing squeeze me like a rubber bath toy. The flight and smashing through the window, not at all. I got up, ripped the counter out of the ground, and heaved it at the monster. The behemoth just smashed the counter with its fist and ran at me. For its tremendous size, this thing was fast.

I jumped into the air to kick it in the face, but it caught me like a frog catches flies and pinned me to the ground. It was about to land the finishing blow, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the blow. But it never came. Confused, I slowly opened one eye, and to my surprise, the monster was locked in the position it was in when I shut my eyes.

"So this is the chosen hero I have to train?" asked a voice in disbelief, "hoo boy, I got my work cut out for me." I looked to where the voice had come from. And I saw a man. This man looked like time had been a bully, for there wasn't a spot on his visible skin where there weren't any wrinkles.

"Come on," said the man, like he was in a hurry, "push the hand off of you so you can join me at this table." Confused, I gave the hand a shove, and it came right off me. I stood up and joined the man at his table.

"That soda you had wasn't any normal soda." Said the man. He was dressed in a golden robe, which I guessed was extremely comfortable.

"I kind of figured that," I said, "once I drank it and got these… powers, and yet the salesman drank it and died."

"That gumball machine drank it too, didn't he?" asked the man. I nodded.

"Well, let me explain." He said, "I have a brother, and the two of us try to change the fate of the world. To do this, we extract God Nectar, which is something that only our chosen heroes can drink without dying. Anyone else who drinks it, dies a sudden death. Once the nectar has done its job to the body, based on what emotions they go through, or actions they preform afterward, they either become a hero and go with me or a villain and go with my brother. You helped your friend calm down after her rough time with the gumball machine, and then protected her, so you are the hero. Your gumball machine friend, however, began killing people, so my brother will train him."

"Are we thinking of the same person?" I asked, "Last I checked, Benson wasn't the kind of person to kill."

"Well," said the old man, "YOU weren't the kind to save lives, but that's the beauty of God Nectar, it can make drastic changes in a person. The most heroic soldier can become the most malicious assassin. On the flipside, the most dastardly mastermind can become the greatest hero, the world has ever seen. Now, you still have to take care of that monster there." He nodded at the still immobile gorilla. "That is one of my brother's monsters that he sends to kill the hero I choose. I have to help you hone your skills even more." He looked around the room, and saw a soda machine with some Peachy Creamy in it.

"Bring me that bottle of Peachy Creamy." I did as I was told. When I got back to the table, there was a gold ring and a silver bowl at the table.

"Pour the soda into the bowl." I did so. The man took the ring and dropped it into the bowl. The soda began to bubble relentlessly, like it was boiling. It continued to do this, but then there as a massive flash. When my eyes recovered from it, the soda was gone, and the ring was glowing a peach colored glow.

"Put on the ring." Said the man. I reluctantly did. It was hot to the touch. I slid it onto my finger. The ring began to glow even brighter, before melting into my hand.

"Now," said the man, "you can now use your powers at will. Just a few conditions. First, do not use your powers for evil, second, do not harm the environment unless absolutely necessary, and third, do not ignore a plea for help, no matter what it is. Are we clear?" asked the man. I nodded.

"One more thing," said the man, "ball your fist, and then put it out in front of you, like you are holding something" I did, and a yellow bar appeared in my hand. Before I knew what was happening, I was holding a sword. It was a golden handled sword, with a long, blue blade. The finger holds on the handle fit my hand perfectly. The sword itself was just light enough so it wasn't too tiring to use, and yet I could tell it was heavy enough to do some real damage.

"Use this sword," said the man, getting up, "and you can beat the Goliath." The Goliath was obviously the big gold Gorilla. "I will find you when you finish, then we will start your hero training." The man seemed to fade. I heard the confused and angry bellow of the beast. I refocused, taking advantage of its confusion to give a downward slash to the beast's back. It roared in pain. I held the sword in one hand, pointing the blade at the figure.

OOH, Cliffy. This is longer than my usual chapter.


	5. Mordecai the Hero

Chapter Four

Mordecai the Hero

**Mordecai POV**

This beast had threatened innocent lives, and now, it was going to meet its maker. I held my sword at it. The sword felt tailor made for my hand, for it was the perfect size and length. It was comfortable to hold, and didn't tire me out. The beast bellowed even louder, and took a lunge. I rolled under it and slashed it across its stomach. It yelled in pain, and took a swing at me.

…

**Margaret POV**

My house was under repairs from when Benson had attacked, so I was staying in an apartment until repairs were finished. I was watching my favorite show, and I was so wrapped up in it, I wasn't prepared for it to be interrupted. The show was replaced by static, and then a news caster was on the screen.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you this shocking story." The TV showed images of what looked like a golden Gorilla, and a figure was battling it.

"What you are seeing," said a female voice "is not fiction. A massive beast is raiding the Airport, and a brave man is fending it off. Will the man be able to overcome the beast?" Soon, it came clear who it was: Mordecai! Mordecai looked really banged up, and the beast didn't have a scratch. Was Mordecai going to lose? I couldn't bear the thought.

…

**Mordecai POV**

This thing was laying it on extra thick as I tried to kill it. It yelled whenever I landed a blow, but then hit me again. I had to finish this, and fast. I had an idea. I ran up to the beast with all my speed, and uppercut its huge chin. The Goliath fell onto its back, and I followed by jumping into the air and shoving the blade of my sword into its chest. The beast yelled way louder than it had, and the remaining glass in the area shattered. The beast then disintegrated in golden dust, and the dust blew away in the wind. I looked around, and there wasn't much of an airport left. The ceiling and most of the walls were gone, so I felt the harsh bite of cold wind, and much destroyed luggage and other things littered the cracked and smashed floor. I was hoping that no one was hurt.

"You did it," said a voice, it was the man. "You managed to fell the beast, and even better, no innocent lives were ended. You show promise."

"Okay," I said, "now what do you want me to do?"

"Where are my manners?" asked the man, "I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Joel, and I train heroes. You will train under me to further enhance your skills. I will guide you as more fights come, but you must beware, for I cannot guarantee your survival, that's on you. I will see you when I have something to tell you." Joel faded into the air again, and then I heard footsteps. I looked; lo and behold, I was looking at Margaret. She was running full speed to me.

"My god," she said, "you look like hell."

"Let's see you kill a huge monster without getting banged up," I said, a little peeved at her, but I shrugged it off. I had to figure out how to make a casing for my sword. But as I loosened my grip on it, it disappeared again, and I figured the case wouldn't be necessary.

From that day forward, I was a big hit around town, and I couldn't walk the streets without being mobbed. I became a hero. Whenever a criminal felt they needed to break the law, I returned the favor by breaking them. My powers were a major help. Whenever my spine began to tingle, I knew that a bad person was nearby. I had learned that it's better to solve a simple issue while it's still simple. If I let a gang get too large, they may take over the city, and I'd be unable to stop them. Stop a simple issue before it escalates into a major crisis.

One particular crime spree I stopped had some pretty good effects, and not by the crook getting thrown behind bars. Here's what happened.

Margaret's house was finished with repairs, and I was helping her move out of the apartment. She asked me if we could go to the local diner (we didn't work there) for some hot chocolate to warm up on this chilly night, and I couldn't refuse her. Before we went into the diner, a man let out a yell,

"That kid just stole my watch." A small boy was running for dear life away from the man. I told Margaret to wait inside the diner, and ran after the boy.

This boy ran really fast, but he couldn't shake me. He ran like the devil was chasing him, and he didn't show any signs of slowing down or stopping. I kept up with him. It wasn't about getting the watch back anymore. I wanted to see where this kid was heading. He would jump over fallen trees and other obstacles like he'd done it a million times. Finally, he ran into a rundown little shack on the outskirts of town.

I saw what has happening inside. A massive man was eating a piece of chicken, and there wasn't much. The boy ran to the table,

"I got a watch, sir." He said, and the man grunted in response,

"Hey," said the boy, "you didn't save me any chicken." The man seemed to take offense to that, and he punched the boy right smack in the nose. I figured this happened a lot, and it would end now. I ran into the shack,

"You wanna pick on someone your own size?" I demanded, hauling the man onto his feet by his shirt collar and punching him straight in the nose. He fell to the ground, before getting up to fight some more. I kneed him in the groin, and tossed him out of the shack,

"Let's take this outside." I beat the man until he was unconscious. I came back to the boy,

"You okay kid?" I asked. He looked fearfully at the KO'd man, like he might hop up for round two.

"Is he going to get up?" he asked, quietly,

"Not for a few hours," I said, "I can take you away from here, and find a better home for you." The boy jumped at me, and hugged my legs. I took the boy off me and we walked back to the diner.

"When was your last meal?" I asked the boy,

"Yesterday morning." He said, but I knew it wasn't true.

"How about last week?" I asked, "I can see your ribs. You need food, and I'm taking you for all the food you can eat." The boy looked scared,

"There has to be a catch." He said,

"Well, there is: You have to stop stealing."

"I would do that for anything. That man took me in when I was orphaned, only to force me to steal and beat me if I copped an attitude." The boy asked me to stop for a minute, and ran back to the shack, he came back with a large sack, and it was full of stolen objects.

"I want to return all of these," he said. I smiled, and we walked back to the diner.

…

**Margaret POV**

I sat in the diner, waiting for Mordecai to come back. I expected him to come back and be yelling at the boy, but the boy came in with him. Now that I had a good look at the boy, I noticed something. He was skinny as a rail, and not in a healthy way. I could see his ribs and cheek bones. Mordecai talked to the cops, and they drove off.

"This little guy needs food," said Mordecai, "and lots of it." The manager had a certain soft spot for orphans, and everything he ate would be free. They gave him a cheese burger, and he ate it in seconds flat. Everything that was put in front of him was gone in a very short time.

After about ten minutes of this, he slowed to a stop, and pushed back the crumb covered plate,

"I'm full, and I haven't been for a long time."

"Where is your home," I asked, and Mordecai told he his home wasn't his home anymore, for he was forced to steal and take abuse.

"So now you don't have a home?" I asked. He shook his head.

…

**Boy's POV**

My name is Robert, and this blue jay; Mordecai was it? Had saved me from a life of abuse. He took me to a diner, and I got to eat as much as my tummy could hold. Then the lady (I think her name was Margaret) asked me if I had a home, and Mordecai told her that I didn't. She told me,

"Well I got plenty of room at my house, and you can live in it."

"I'd hate to be a bother," I said, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She hugged me into a warm embrace. I wanted to pull out, but then I felt something I hadn't felt in so long: Safety, like this woman would do all in her power to keep me out of harms way. I hugged back, and the embrace got warmer.

She took me to her house. She had bought me some new clothes, and given me something she called a "bath", I felt so much better once the dirt and grime was off of me, and these things she called "pajamas" were extremely soft and warm compared to the rags I was wearing. Then she put me on a soft thing she called a "Bed" I was asleep once my eyes were shut.

So I am making a new OC, the adopted son of Margaret and Mordecai.


	6. The Second Of Three

Chapter Five

The Second of three

**Benson POV**

I stood before Drake, the evil one of the brothers. He had trained me, and given me a sword. The sword had a dark red jagged blade, and a black handle. It was the perfect size and weight for me. To summon it, I would shoot an orb of darkness into the ground, and the sword would rise from the spot of evil made. I would then grab the sword, and have it ready for use.

"Benson," said Drake, "we must formulate a plan to take out Mordecai. It is clear it is tougher than he looks, for that monster I sent for him died at his hands."

"The monster was a pussy," I said, "I can take him down without any problems whatsoever. Just tell me where he is, and you will rule the world when I kill him." I could see that Drake was considering it,

"That is a risky move," said Drake, "But if you really must, you may. Just one thing: Do not come crying to me if Mordecai defeats you." I nodded, and left to find Mordecai.

…

**Mordecai POV**

I hadn't been feeling well for the last few days, but that didn't hinder me from fighting crime. I was just feeling cruddy, along with a runny nose and a sore throat. It took some doing, but Rigby, Margaret, and Robert convinced me to go to the doctor. I stepped off the motorcycle that had been a gift to me from a motorcycle shop I saved from burning down, and walked into the office.

"I'm sorry," said the doctor, "but we can't find your diagnosis." I shrugged, and got up,

"HOWEVER," he said, like he just remembered something, "there is a special doctor here, who can solve any sickness via a crystal ball he has." He opened a door, and Rigby, Robert, Margaret, and I walked in.

We were in a room that was small, and had a door at the end of it. A woman came from behind a curtain.

"So the doctor wasn't able to find your sickness?" she asked, in a heavy english accent, "well, Doctor Sick will find it, and that's a promise." She gestured for us to follow her. She opened the door, and we followed her into the room.

"Doctor Sick," said the woman, clearly his assistant, "we have a patient here to see you." The man didn't move. He was wearing a huge robe, and a turban the same color of royal blue, so only the back of his head was visible.

"Doctor?" she asked again.

"GRAVE ILLNESS!" The doctor shouted so loudly that everyone in the room jumped. The doctor whipped around, and pointed a finger at me. "This man has a grave illness, that can cause him serious harm. He will surely die soon if we are not careful." The doctor went to his Crystal Ball, and waved his hands over it. An image began to form.

"The man is suffering from..." He paused, and we all leaned in closer, "BENSONITUS!" The image that was forming turned out to be a picture of Benson's head. He was wearing an evil smirk, before laughing sinisterly.

"Somebody page me?" Asked a voice from behind us, one all of us (save for Robert) Knew very well: It was the voice of Benson.

"Yes," cried the doctor, "the pox shows himself."

"Pox?" asked Benson, "you're a pox." The doctor took out a notepad and started writing something,

"I must be frank with you," he said, "Bensonitus is powerful. Recovering from it will take some time. I'm prescribing ten days' worth of Antibiotics. Take these a few times a day, with food preferably."

Benson raised his fist and threw a powerful haymaker punch. I leapt over the blow, and landed behind my attacker. The doctor was not so lucky, as he was slammed by the fist, and sent through the wall behind his ball. Benson whipped around,

"Ah, my Ex-employee," he said to me, "you are going to be a major problem to my master Drake's plan. I will kill you here and now, before you can cause anymore trouble than you have just by being born." Benson put up his fists, and I put up mine. We engaged in a knock-down-drag-out fight.

"Let's take this outside," I said, throwing Benson through the wall. We traded punches in the alleyway. He managed to throw me in the middle of a busy intersection, and I just barely jumped out of the way of a speeding car. I retaliated by throwing a wild barrage of punches and most of them hit.

Suddenly, Benson froze as he was getting up.

"Mordecai," said a voice; the voice of Joel,

"I've got another weapon for you to use. Remember that pistol you took from that gangster?"

"Yeah," I said, having kept it on me at all times.

"Give it here," I obeyed. The pistol was silver, and had a black logo on it, assumingly the mark of the gang. He held it, and it turned into a much longer gun. It had a golden barrel, and a blue grip on it.

"Use this when your enemies won't come in close enough for a direct attack." Suddenly, he was gone, and Benson was moving again. He dove away from me, and began to throw things at me. I used my new gun and blasted him a few times.

It was a long, hard, battle, but I had him whipped. As he lay on the ground, I said to him,

"Stay away from me and my family." And left.

…

**Benson POV**

I lay on the ground in pain. Mordecai had beaten me but good. Suddenly, Drake was standing over me.

"What did I tell you?" He asked. "I warned you that Mordecai is stronger than you know. Don't rush headlong into battle like that."


	7. Mordecai Vs The Plant Men

Chapter Six

Mordecai Vs. The Plant Men

**Benson POV**

I stood before Drake. I had planned to confront Mordecai and kill him. I failed, and now, Drake had a new plan. I would fight Mordecai again, but only if he survived the trials Drake and I were going to put before him And I had some training of my own to do.

Drake put a few brown, brittle, and earthy smelling balls in my hands, about the size of the dollar store variety bouncy ball.

"Take these to the tallest building in the city," said Drake, "crush them into a fine powder. Blow them into the air. I will do the rest." I nodded.

I walked to the base of the huge tower. I went into the elevator, and hit the button for the highest floor. Despite the fact that only authorized personnel were allowed on this floor, I strolled along casually.

"Hey," said a voice, as a hand grabbed my shoulder, "you're not allowed up here." I grabbed the man's arm, and pulled on it so hard that he flew over me and slammed on the ground, back first, the wind getting knocked out of him. I finished him by stomping on his neck, thus snapping it in two. I had no other opposition on my way to the roof. When I arrived, I took the balls Drake had given me and crushed them, as I had been instructed. When I opened my hand, the powder looked like cocoa mix. I blew the powder from my hand.

"Well done," said a voice; Drake, "I will take it from here. Now sit tight, and watch the magic." The powder flew like a swarm of insects to various parts of the city. The Park, the school, a few restaurants, and even a few hotels. What happened next was the sound of cracking cement, and breaking soil. Many figures rose from the ground. They looked like normal people dressed like trees. But this wasn't the case. They were amazingly strong, and could easily throw a car into the next county. People veered their cars trying to get around them, only to be launched into the building next to them.

…

**Mordecai POV**

I was at home, watching TV, when suddenly, my spine began to tingle. I flipped over to the news, and found that the city was under attack. Something told me Benson had something to do with this...Was he trying to draw me out again? That didn't matter. Innocent people would be hurt if I didn't rise to the occasion. I ran to my motorcycle, and floored it to the city.

When I arrived, I saw a woman cornered by a plant man. I took my sword and chopped him in half.

"Thank you," said the woman, before fleeing to a safe area. But the victory was short lived, as the halves of the plant man grew into whole, and now there were two plant men on my case.

"Swordplay isn't going to work," I mused, "so how about some fisticuffs?" I released my sword, allowing it to dissolve until I needed it again, and threw an uppercut into one of the monsters. It connected, but he merely brushed it off, as though my attack was like that of a child to him. He retaliated with a punch to the chest, and I flew through a brick wall behind me. I had one option left. I drew the gun that I used to beat Benson. Diving from the room I was in, I opened fire on the plant men that launched me like that. They disintegrated into gold powder, and blew away into the wind.

"Aha," I said, and began blasting the plant men as I ran down the street. Their numbers were reducing faster than you could say boo. Some plant men took two, three, or even four blasts before going down, but always fell before me at some point.

…

**Benson POV**

I watched in rage as Mordecai took down plant man after plant man. Since he had figured out that his gun could destroy the plant men, I felt the plan would no doubt fail.

"Relax," said Drake, "it's only halftime. I saved the best for last." He handed me another seed, only this one was as big as a softball.

"Unleash this for me, if you would be so kind." He said. I took it and crushed it. I noticed that this one had a much thicker shell than the last ones, and though I crushed it easily, I still noticed this seed was stronger, meaning that the thing it would grow was also stronger. It was a much bigger cloud of powder flying from the seed as the wind kicked up. The powder flew to the center of town. Before long the ground began to shake, and a huge crack appeared where the powder hit. What came from it was a huge beast. It was as tall as Pops' head was thick. It was thick in the middle, with roots acting like tentacles wriggling along it. The top of it opened, revealing a lot of concrete ripped from the ground, and acting like teeth.

**Mordecai POV **

This huge monster looked like it meant business. I figured it would be easy like its smaller brethren. I raised my gun and fired three beams to it. The beams disintegrated when they hit, and the monster wasn't affected. If anything, I only got its attention. With a thunderous roar, the monster whipped one of its many tentacles at me with deadly accuracy. I was launched through the window of a nearby shop, my gun flying from my grasp. A smaller, more slender tentacle grabbed the gun and dropped it into its mouth which I had not doubt could swallow a semi truck.

I scrambled to my feet and tried to battle this monster, just then I heard a familiar voice.

"You leave my Dad alone!" The voice was that of the purple bird Margaret had taken under her wing (no pun intended). What a misconception: This guy called me Dad. Still, there was no time to correct him.

**Robert POV**

The man who had saved my life was the best and closest thing to a father I had ever had, so I called him Dad in the hopes he would one day call me son. I hoped he would be impressed by me standing up to the monster.

"Kid," said Mordecai, "What are you doing? You need to get out of here. Where's Margaret?" Before I could respond, the feeling of dirt and loads of tiny rocks digging into my skin through my feathers. My feet left the ground, and the ground starting shrinking. I knew what had happened. The beast had picked me up, and was about to send me down the hatch like the chicken I was denied that night.

**Benson POV**

What a plan this had been. Mordecai's means of killing this thing was gone, and now the kid was too. I felt this was the ruination, no, the end of the guy. I looked at Drake, thinking his grin would rival mine, but instead, he looked concerned.

"The plan has now met its downfall," he said calmly, causing my grin to drop.

**Robert POV**

The inside of this thing was dark, slimy, and earthy smelling. It was like going up someone's nose. I put my hand out to try and slow down, but then my hand touched something metal. I knew what it was right away: Dad's gun.

"What have I got to lose?" I asked myself, "aside from my life." I managed to wrap my fingers around the handle and get a finger on the trigger, and pulled it a few times. The inside of the beast got bright...very bright.

**Mordecai POV**

AS I was trying to figure out how to beat this thing, the Monster let out a roar that sounded agonized, and before I could question it, the whole thing exploded in a violent sonic boom. The resulting shock wave knocked me on my back. What was left was a huge green crater, and in the thick of that crater...was Robert! He coughed and sputtered, my gun clenched between his fingers. Before I could run to him and ask if he was okay, Margaret ran to him, hugging him in a tight embrace.

"Don't you ever do that again." She said sternly, more concerned than upset, "I thought I had lost you."

Another plan had been thwarted, but it had taken its toll on the city. People were dead, the damage was somewhere in the thousands of dollars, and Robert nearly died. I had to wonder if things were only going to get worse. The tingling feeling in my spine confirmed that.


End file.
